diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Arena Closer
The Arena Closers appear when a match of Domination or Mothership is finished or when a server closes in Free For All or Team Deathmatch. No new players can join when the Arena Closers come and all players are killed by an Arena Closer and are redirected to another server. Arena Closer has a incredible amount of health, but the amount of health it has is unknown. __TOC__ Design Arena Closers used to have a small circle base but in the newest update the arena closers changed size. The Arena Closer features a large circular yellow base with Destroyer's barrel, it is very similar to the Dominator without the hexagon base. Technical The Arena Closer shoots massive, yellow bullets which have a high velocity and can kill any tank with no more than 3 direct hits depending on the upgrades. ]] Strategy *'Strong Against: Every tank in the game' *'Weak Against: Nothing' The purpose of Arena Closers is to close the server; players killed by Arena Closers are then kicked from the server, then the server restarts when all players are killed. They are essentially invincible, so fighting them is not an option. Escaping is virtually impossible, as they are faster than the Fighter, Tri-Angle, and Booster class, even with fully upgraded movement speed and reload combined. However, a Sprayer can outrun them with fully upgraded movement speed and reload, but for a short amount of time before they spawn too close. Stats The Arena Closer has the penetration and bullet size of a Hybrid, the Bullet Damage and Bullet Speed of an Assassin, the Speed of a TDM Guardian, a size of a Mothership and an insane, but undefined amount of health. It is hard to determine whether the Arena Closer has health regen or not, as the health is undefined. Trivia * This is the only tank that is yellow (aside from unclaimed Domination Turrets). * Arena Closers turned massive after the July 11th update. * Aside from its yellow color, an Arena Closer's design is very similar to that of a very high level base tank which is slightly smaller than a Mothership so its level might be 140 or slightly lower. * Despite being very large, the in-game number implies that it has a score of 0. This was later removed after the July 11th update. * It was originally much easier to escape the Arena Closers, as both their movement and Bullet Speed were slower than they are today. Some were able to survive their onslaught with maxed out Movement Speed and Bullet Penetration. ** They were buffed to their current strength and speed in the same update that added the Domination Gamemode. ** They were buffed again to being a lot bigger, so they can deal body damage, it now shoots a bullet that is the size of a Destroyer's, and making it harder to escape them. * Arena Closers spawn at Domination Turrets when a game of Domination ends. ** Turrets in Domination never attack Arena Closers, but the turrets can still hit them by accident. *Their bullets can't harm polygons. When they touch them, the polygons get pushed around. *They can see invisible Stalkers and Managers, and can respawn to get even the best tanks. *Arena Closers can damage Domination Turrets, but they do not actively target them. *Arena Closers will always go for the surviving Mothership first at the end of the Mothership game mode. *Guardians don't target them. *Its current design and color is similar to the Domination Turrets. *If you get 'killed' by an arena closer in Domination and Mothership, you don't actually get sent to a new server to play in. Instead, you are sent to the same renewed server. Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io